thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanakila Kaimana
Lanakila_Kaimana '''is a tribute who belongs to El Funk. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Lanakila lives in District Four. Basic Information Name: Lanakila Kaimana District: 4 Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'8 '''Personality: Lanakila is proud, free-spirited, fierce and dangerous, yet compassionate. She accepted the careered training as daughter off a former victor District Four but questioned the morality of such advantage. Though not a cold killer she has accepted within herself that she has to do what needs to be done. She is likely to accept her career allies but once competition thins out go her separate path. Appearance: Caucasian-Polynesian with flowing black hair, lean and naturally beautiful, most guys look on her with lust and girls with jealousy. Her natural beauty makes her a very telegenic tribute and a favourite of the capitol. Her defining feature is a maori spinal tattoo. Backstory: Lanakila grew up a as a proud descendent off the independent island of Hawaii that rescinded from Panem before being reinstated under District Fours control. With much off the culture lost in that time it is only through her father, District Fours last hunger games victor, that some lineage that her Polynesian heritage survived, though after centuries, it is near unrecognisable. Much of the island has since been industrialised but, as a result of her father’s status as a victor they resided in victor’s village, with her mother, a girl from district four that her father fell in love with on his return from the games. In an unspoiled part off the island, free from poverty and want. However father instilled in her recognition of everything the capitol had taken, from him and from the people of the districts. There is a motivation there to claim victory on behalf of the district and return home. Strengths: Lethal warrioress, she is difficult to pin down and maim due to fast reflexes and well maintained level off fitness, combined with her skill as a fighter, makes for a deadly combination. The speed and precise nature off her attacks leave her opponents at a disadvantage. The knowledge of her father’s status as a victor also serves to intimidate attackers before they even see Lanakila fight, and regard her as a threat. Weaknesses: She is free-spirited and wont be content in her alliance once the careers have eliminated most the competition Weapons: '''Thought lethal in most form off weapon. Lanakila is most likely to find herself comfortable with the Spear, or shark toothed club. Although this name is some what a misnomer, due to the fact that the shark toothed weapons were used for slashing weapons. A round weapon may have 30 or more shark teeth around the edges, other varieties featured as few as 3 in a claw shape. This kind of weapon however is likely to not be included in the game sunless by special request off game keeper or sponsor. They were available however to her father, at the discretion of sponsors that allowed him to claim victory. '''Fears: She just wants to go home. Etymology Lanakila is Hawaiian in origin. The meaning of Lanakila is “Victory, triumph” Kaimana is from Hawaiian kai "ocean, sea" and mana "power". It is also Hawaiian meaning "diamond", derived from the English word diamond. Category:District 4 Category:El Funks Tributes